flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48 ---- Coastkit cried out.Stormstar 02:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (nevermind) Utsu padded inside the apprentices' den. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 02:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering accidently ran into Stormfrost on the way to the warrior's den, dropping the mouse she fetched from the fresh-kill pile. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow pricked his ears, racing over to the nursery and shoving past the crowd, Hiddenshade and Stormstar on the tom's tail. "Bogshadow, get her body out of the nursery, have my younger sister prepare it for vigil...Hiddenshade, we need your mate to foster the kits. I'll ask Covepaw what their names are." Stormstar ordered quietly, closing his blue eyes with a soft huff. Bogshadow nodded, taking the cold body by the scruff and hauling her out, while Hiddenshade found Copperdusk.Stormstar 02:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Alderkit squirmed, mewling, while Shorekit mewled also, but weaker than her brother as she placed a paw by Coastkit. Copperdusk, meanwhile, was watching her kits, who were in their nest - Maplekit by her mother, while Waspkit was further away, his head on his paws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:16, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart slept peacefully, talking with her brother in her dream. Her brother guided her towards a cliff, a cliff that overlooked a huge valley below her with the mountains in the distance and the sun setting. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 09:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather turned to Darkpelt. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine, just a niggle," she tried to convince herself. But then the thing came again... and Silverfeather wasn't so sure. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit eventually passed out beside his sister, while Coastkit nursed quietly.Stormstar 20:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Wow, Ash...why are we up here?" Falconheart gazed over the scene in her dream, her brother wrapping his tail around her. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 20:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Finished with his task, Larkshade lay in the warrior's den, closing his eyes before sighing.Stormstar 21:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpelt was wondering where his sister was. --- Utsu still had no idea who should come with her. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 21:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (sibling-ship AshFalcon yessss) "Well, you ended up with your tom, sis, and I wanted to congraulate you." The gray tom nudged his brown tabby sister. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (<3) Lightningpelt found the dead body of his sister and felt his heart drop rock-bottom. "No!" --- Utsu was befuddled. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow curiously poked an earthworm with a paw.Stormstar 22:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (aww, adorable <3) Lightningpelt crouched beside his dead sister. "No no no no no no!!" --- Utsu was still befuddled (YOLO) What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:17, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan